ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Yubaba
'Yubaba '''ist eine Hexe, welche im Zauberland über die Insel Yuuya, herrscht, wo sie auch ihr Badehaus Aburaya betreibt. Sie kontrolliert ihre Untertanen, indem sie diesen die Namen raubt. Dass sie die höchste Position im Badehaus hat, spiegelt sich im 5. Flur wider: Der Flur ist für sie und ihren Sohn Bou ganz allein bestimmt und ist westlich möbliert. Aussehen Sie besitzt einen gigantischen Kopf, der die Größe ihres Körpers erreicht. In seiner Mitte sitzt eine große Hakennase, die von vielen Falten umschlossen wird. Ihre braunen Augen werden durch dunkle Wimpern und violetten Lid-Schatten betont. Zwischen den Augen und oberhalb der Nase sitzt eine große, dicke Warze, die etwas beängstigend wirkt. An den Ohren hängen große, runde, goldene Ohrringe. Dazu trägt sie ein blaues Kleid mit vielen Rüschen. An ihren Fingern sitzen rote, lange Fingernägel mit vielen bunten Ringen, die meistens eine Zigarette umklammern. Persönlichkeit Da sie ihren Mitarbeitern ihre Namen und damit ihre Identität raubt, um sie so zu kontrollieren, traut ihr keiner so wirklich über den Weg. So nehmen sich alle in Acht vor ihr und meiden den Kontakt zu ihr. Durch sie entsteht der Eindruck, dass alle Hexen und Zauberer böswillig sind, wie auch Kamajii gewarnt hat. Auch urteilt sie voreilig über andere Menschen. So bezeichnet sie Chihiro als faul und verwöhnt, als sie zum ersten Mal vor ihr steht. Ebenso würde sie wohl keinen Augenblick zögern, Chihiros Eltern hinzurichten, obwohl Chihiro ihr Badehaus vor einem Monster gerettet hat. Sie kennt weder Gnade noch Ausnahmen. Beziehungen Bou → Siehe: ''Bou Chihiro Chihiro gegenüber ist sie stets unfreundlich. Der schlechte Ersteindruck entstand dadurch, dass Chihiros Eltern unerlaubt nach dem Essen ihrer Gäste gegriffen haben. Daher bezeichnet sie Chihiro als ein faules verwöhntes Mädchen. Selbst wenn Chihiro gute Arbeit im Badehaus leistet und das Leben ihrer Untertanen gerettet hat, behält sie den Gedanken bei ihre in Schweine verwandelte Eltern zu schlachten. Auch ist sie zu ihr bis zum Filmende unfreundlich, sogar als Chihiro sich zum Abschied vor ihr verbeugt. Haku → Siehe: Haku Zeniba Ihrer Schwester Zeniba ist sie feindlich gesinnt. Ihre Untertanen sind Zeniba gegenüber neutral eingestellt, aber fürchten sich vor ihr, weil sie eine Hexe ist. Yubaba versuchte sogar Zenibas Siegel, was äußerst mächtig und wertvoll ist, zu stehlen. Zauberkunst Sie kann Zauber wirken, um folgende Dinge zu tunThe Art of Spirited Away (eng.), Seite 105: *Den Körper eines Menschen kontrollieren. *Atome manipulieren. *Gegenstände bewegen. Kontrolle Einen Untertanen kontrolliert sie dadurch, dass sie seinen Namen stiehlt. Nachdem Chihiro ihren Arbeitsvertrag unterzeichnet hat, entfernt sie das erste Schriftzeichen des Namens und nennt sie fortan Sen. Chihiro hätte sogar ihren wahren Namen vergessen, wenn Haku sie nicht bei ihrem wahren Namen gerufen hätte. Wenn ein Untertan seinen eigenen wahren Namen kennt oder sich wieder an ihn erinnert, hat Yubaba keine Macht über ihn. Wenn Yubaba auf diese Weise einen Untertan kontrolliert, will sie auch seine Gedanken und Handlungen kontrollieren. So pflanzt sie den schwarzen Wurm in den Wirt. Auf diese Weise hat sie volle Macht über jenen Wirt, der noch über einen eigenen Willen verfügt. Alchemie thumb|Wütender Yubaba (in 3D) Yubaba kann Feuer aus ihrem Finger zaubern und so ihren Finger als Feuerzeug verwenden. Auch kann sie Feuer speien und Feuerkugeln schleudern. Jedoch haben diese nicht immer die gewünschte Wirkung. So kann sie auch mit einem Feuerball Ohngesicht nicht aufhalten. Auch beherrscht sie das Element Wind. So kann sie fliegen. Sie kann aus dem Nichts ein Seil herbeizaubern. Dies nutzt sie, um das Fahrrad aus dem Faulgott heraus zu ziehen. Telekinese Sie kann Gegenstände bewegen. So kann sie die Lampen ein - und ausschalten, ohne diese selbst zu berühren. Sonstige thumb|Yubaba als Vogel Sie kann sich in einen verwandeln und Zauber entkräften. In japanischen Märchen und Sagen werden die Menschen von Tengus bestraft oder sogar entführt. So bestraft Yubaba Chihiros Eltern, indem sie sie in Schweine verwandelt. Name Der Name Yubaba bedeutet "Heißes Wasser" (Yu) und "Alte Frau" (Baba). Sie spricht mit Baba zu ihrem Sohn Bou. Das japanische Wort für Badehaus lautet sento. Wenn man die ersten Silben von Zeniba und Yubaba nimmt, erhält man das Wort. Inspiration Yubabas Persönlichkeit ähnelt vielen Figuren aus westlichen Kulturen. Sie ist streng zu ihren Untertanen, wie die Königin aus "Alice im Wunderland"The Art of Spirited Away (eng.), Seite 104. Chihiros Eltern werden durch den saftigen Duft in Yuuyas Zentrum gelockt, nur um dann in Schweine verwandelt zu werden. So tut es auch die Hexe aus Grimms Märchen mit den Kindern Hänsel und Gretel durch ein lebensgroßes Lebkuchenhaus. Yubabas Name klingt auch nach Baba Yaga; einer Hexe aus einem russischen Märchen. Yubaba hat vor allem viele Ähnlichkeiten mit der Berghexe Yamauba. Die Berghexe Yamauba Nachdem Ohngesicht im Badehaus sein Unwesen getrieben hat, ordnet es Yubaba an, Chihiros Eltern zu schlachten und zu essen. Dies erinnert an Yamaubas Kannibalismus. Eine Weitere Ähnlichkeit in der Persönlichkeit erkennt man daran, dass Yamauba auch ihr Kind verwöhnt. SIe ähneln sich auch im Aussehen. Im von Miyajima befindet sich ein Gemälde, auf dem Yamauba als alte Frau zusammen mit ihrem Sohn Kintarou dargestellt ist. Das Gemälde stammt von Rosetsu Nagasawa (1754 - 1799). In den Erzählungen wurde Yamaubas Ehemann nie erwähnt, wie auch der von Yubaba im Film nie erwähnt wurdeNoriko T. Reider, Spirited Away: Film oft he Fantastic and Evolving Japanese Folk Symbols, Film Criticism 29, Band 3, 2005, Seite 13 Yamauba und Kintarou Yamauba hat viele Kinder, da sie jeden Monat ein Kind gebährtIchiro Hori, Folk Religion in Japan: Continuity and Change, Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1968, Seite 167. Zu ihrem Sohn Kintarou hat sie ein besonderes Verhältnis, denn er ist ihr größter Schatz. Kintarou hat so große Kraft wie Herkules und trägt eine rote Harakake, wo sein Spitzname Kin draufsteht. Diese Beziehung wird in "Yamaubas Tanz in Kabuki" (jp. Yamauba-buyou) gezeigt. Auch Yubabas Sohn Bou ist für sie der größte Schatz, er hat große Kraft und trägt eine roten Harakake mit seinem Namen drauf. Yamaubas gute Seite Yamauba hat auch gute Seiten, die durch Yubabas Zwillingsschwester Zeniba präsentiert werden. Im Märchen Die Blumenprinzessin (jap. Hanayo no Hime) hilft die Prinzessin die Würmer in Yamaubas Haaren zu töten. Im Film tötet Chihiro den Schwarzen Wurm. Haku wurde von diesem Wurm kontrolliert, um Zenibas Siegel zu stehlen. Einzelnachweise en:Yubaba ja:千と千尋の神隠し#.E7.99.BB.E5.A0.B4.E4.BA.BA.E7.89.A9 zh:湯婆婆